


Dalton Escort Service

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Discrimination, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tried to be all modern about this. Sure his roommate was a prostitute but that didn’t mean anything. Until it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do a fic like The Secret Diary of a Call Girl where Blaine’s a prostitute because he likes sex and he likes money so he loves his job, and Kurt’s his best friend who knows he’s doing this and doesn’t want to take it away from him but he’s secretly in love with Blaine.

“You’re a…spy,” Kurt guessed, making his new roommate cackle out a laugh. 

“Nope,” Blaine grinned and took a sip of his wine. “Guess again.”

“Assassin? How many jobs have full time night hours?” Kurt frowned and tried to think through the haze of alcohol. He had been a little leery of getting a new roommate at first but Blaine easily put up the money and seemed fantastic so far. “Do you walk through graveyards with an oil lamp?”

Blaine let out a drunken giggle, his grin flashing bright. “No.”

“I know,” Kurt smiled smugly. “You hang out on the corner and wait for Johns.”

“Wait for Johns? Please, someone like me doesn’t need to wait on a corner,” Blaine sniffed. “I have an agency.”

Kurt burst into laughter and had to literally hold his side, trying desperately not to spill his wine as he laughed. Slowly, he noticed that Blaine wasn’t laughing and instead had a curious look on his face.

“Wait…”

“I work for Dalton Escort Services,” Blaine shrugged. 

Kurt froze, blinking slowly at his new roommate. “So you’re a…hooker?”

“We prefer escort or call boy, although that sounds strange. Prostitute is also okay but hooker just sounds…dirty,” Blaine took a sip of his wine. 

“Oh,” Kurt blinked at him before sitting up further. “If you need help we can go to the police.”

“God no,” Blaine laughed. “It took me forever to get where I am and I worked hard. It’s not easy and Dalton is the best service there is. It’s all legal.”

“You’re choosing to do this?” Kurt gaped and Blaine gave him a little shrug. 

“Why not? I get to go to fancy parties, I get awesome presents and I get to have sex,” he waggled his eyebrows. “I’m good at it and I like it.”

Kurt found himself blushing and Blaine laughed, leaning forward to squeeze his ankle. 

“Don’t be shy. It’s just a job.”

—

Kurt tried to be a modern kind of guy. The kind of guy who didn’t care that his roommate and friend was a prostitute. 

But every time he waved at Blaine as he left late at night he felt a strange twisting in his stomach. Blaine was as charming as ever, always showing up with breakfast pastries before collapsing into bed, but something felt off about it. Kurt chastised himself for being so old fashioned.

“I’m heading out,” Blaine walked out of his room, adjusting the cuffs of his shimmery grey button up. “See you tomorrow.”

Kurt raised a hand and grabbed his laptop as soon as the door shut. He sat with his fingers hovering over the keys for a few minutes before he decided Blaine was really gone and opened Google.

Dalton Escort Service

The website actually looked like some weird parody of a school website, done in navy and red. The name of the service was done in elegant script and after agreeing to the age requirement, he scanned through the website.

Apparently, Dalton Escort Services catered to bachelor parties, corporate events, anniversaries, and companionship. He read through some of the page that promised, “experienced boys” who were “guaranteed to meet every expectation.” 

When he finally got the nerve to click on the escorts he was met with what looked like a yearbook layout. All of the men were wearing private school blazers and ties. After scanning through the ten of so pictures he finally clicked on Blaine’s. Blaine was giving the camera a sweet, sly smile, his eyes shining.

Meet Devon

Devon is one of our more popular boys. He’s a straight A student (the only straight thing about him) but is always willing to learn whatever lesson you have to teach him. Although he takes his studies very seriously he is always willing to let loose and have a little fun. Devon is in the top of the class. 

Was there anything creepier than a private school themed escort service? It’s like they were trying to find the people with the weirdest fetishes and exploit that. 

The only thing that made Kurt feel any better was the very clear notice on every page that the escorts were to be treated with respect and never injured unless the customer wanted to pay an incredibly heavy fine and face charges. At least Blaine didn’t have to worry about some psycho beating him half to death. 

He quickly closed out of the pages and tried to forget everything he saw. 

—

Whatever Rachel was saying about her show was now just white noise in the background. Kurt stared blankly over her shoulder as Blaine walked in with a much older man, flashing him that gleaming smile. 

It was pretty obvious that if he didn’t have a ton of money the older man would never have someone like Blaine on his arm. Kurt watched, stomach aching, as Blaine flirted with him and laughed brightly at everything that was said. The man wasn’t shy about being physical and his hand didn’t leave Blaine’s thigh the entire time they were sitting down. 

“Are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Rachel sighed dramatically and Kurt blushed. 

“Of course.”

He glanced up to see Blaine taking a bite of cake in the most erotic way possible. Something strange twisted in his stomach again as the man waved over the waiter frantically. 

He was jealous. 

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he looked down, hating himself for being jealous that he was the one who wasn’t with Blaine.

—

“Nice watch,” Kurt nodded at the incredibly expensive looking watch Blaine was putting on. Blaine laughed and gave him a bright smile. 

“Thanks, one of my regulars gave me an anniversary present. He’s been seeing me for a full year now, it’s kind of sweet,” Blaine chuckled. 

“He going to sweep you off of your feet? Save you from that world?” Kurt asked and a strange look crossed over Blaine’s face.

“Well, he’s in his mid sixties so…no,” Blaine frowned. “And I’d appreciate if you could leave out the judgment.”

“Judgment? No judgment,” he rolled his eyes, hands tightening on the magazine in his hands. “You have the perfect life. You get nice dinners, fancy watches, and expensive clothes all for the pleasure of your company.”

“I knew you were judging me!”

“They don’t even know your real name Blaine. They don’t know a thing about you and they don’t care. All they want is to fuck you and you’re okay with that as long as-“

“Yes,” Blaine spat, eyes flashing. “I like sex. I really like sex. I like having someone hold me down and fuck me, I like choking on a big cock, and I like doing it with strangers. I love having people treat me like I’m their biggest fantasy. They don’t judge me or try to make me feel like shit.”

He let out a small choked off noise before spinning on his heel and hurrying into his room. 

It took all of three seconds for Kurt to finally snap. He jumped to his feet and stormed into his room, grabbing his wallet before shoving open Blaine’s door. 

“Get out,” Blaine’s eyes were red rimmed. “Just leave me alone.”

“How much per hour?” Kurt asked, pulling two crisp hundred-dollar bills out of his wallet. “Or is a per service kind of thing? What would two hundred get me?”

“Nothing,” Blaine stood, mouth set into a stern line. 

“Well, it’s all the cash I got. Do you have a pay pal account?” Kurt threw the cash at him and Blaine flinched. 

“Why are you doing this?” Blaine asked softly. 

“Because apparently you love it and you come highly recommended,” he felt himself trembling. “I want one night with you. Can I get a friends discount or something?”

“Fuck you,” Blaine snapped.

“What do you charge for that?” Kurt asked and Blaine shoved past him, tears flashing in his eyes. 

“You have no right to make me feel bad about what I do. I made my choices and I’m alright with them, you’re not going to bully me into changing my mind,” Blaine said softly. “I liked you Kurt. I thought you were a good person and…it doesn’t matter.”

He walked out the front door and Kurt felt tears run down his cheeks. 

It killed him to see Blaine going off with different men every night. It killed him that they got to have Blaine while he sat at home and waited. It killed him that Blaine didn’t care about him the way he liked Blaine.

Blaine was funny, sweet, and so, so charming. He smiled so easily and he captured the heard of anyone he met. Those men didn’t know Blaine, but Kurt did. 

He sobbed on the couch until he ran out of tears. He was in love with Blaine, when did that happen? He wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to him, feeling him in his arms. He wanted to kiss Blaine whenever he wanted and see his real smiles, not the one that he gave his customers. 

And he had messed it up. 

To Blaine: I’m sorry. I really screwed it up. Please just let me know you’re okay.

He stared intently at the small screen until it flashed to life twenty minutes later. 

From Blaine: I’m okay.

By the time Blaine got home Kurt’s head ached and his eyes burned from tears. He stood up shakily as Blaine locked the door behind him, keeping his head low. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. 

“Okay.”

“I was way out of line. What I said was absolutely horrible,” Kurt took a few steps forward. “I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but…please Blaine…forgive me.”

Blaine nodded sharply. 

“I think I’m in love with you Blaine,” Kurt forced the words through his teeth. “And I’m going crazy every time you walk out that door.” 

A few moments passed as Blaine stared at him intently. He took a few steps forward and gently pressed their lips together. Kurt shuddered and gripped the back of his head, kissing him deeper. 

“I fell in love with you a long time ago.”

Kurt gripped him tight, almost scared to let him go as he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m so, so, so, sorry. I-“

“I know, I know what it’s like to speak out of fear,” Blaine sighed. “Did you know that I’ve never had a real relationship? I’ve always just…pretended. I’m scared too.”

“Blaine-“

“But let me make things perfectly clear,” he interrupted again. “I’m not quitting my job. I’m staying with the company even if we start dating.”

“Okay.” Kurt smiled and kissed him again. 

It wasn’t exactly normal but he would do anything to keep Blaine in his arms. Even if he went out to those men, he was always going to come back to Kurt in the end and that was enough.


	2. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dalton Escort Service was so great! Could you possibly write more in that verse? It could be anything, but maybe when they’re getting more serious and Blaine or Kurt bring up Blaine quitting the service? Preferably something a bit more fluffy and just two boys in love, but with a drop or two of angst or jealousy? Thanks! :)
> 
> Prompt: I LOVED “Dalton Escort Service”. But what if Kurt starts to get doubt about their relationship and that he is not satysfing blaine with sex that’s why he still does that? what would blaine do? OMG I NEED A SEQUEL
> 
> Prompt: “Dalton Escort Service” i really loved it. Would you like to write a sequel? maybe blaine deciding to quit the jobs because he doesn’t find pleasure on sex anymore on strangers because all he wants his kurt?

“You’re awful dressed up,” Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine walked into the living room in slack, a button up and a jacket. “Must be a fancy client.”

“Actually it’s a job interview,” Blaine blushed, adjusting his tie. 

“You have to interview now?” Kurt frowned and Blaine blushed further. “Don’t they just look at your picture on the website and call in? It seems like overkill to get an interview.”

Blaine rocked on his feet before letting out a long sigh. “Okay…I was going to surprise you. I quit the service.”

“What?” Kurt quickly sat up, jaw dropping. 

“Yeah…I quit,” Blaine shrugged and gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile. 

“Why in the world would you quit?” He jumped off the couch and walked over to his boyfriend. “You told me you liked the job. You liked your clients and your coworkers and everyone.”

“I did but…I used to like it because I like making people feel good. I like knowing that I’m giving them something they want. I…I just want to do that with you, no one else,” his ears turned red. “That’s much more important to me than any job.”

Kurt swallowed around the tightness in his throat and smiled, blinking a few times to clear the film of tears. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Blaine leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

He pressed their foreheads together for a moment before kissing the tip of Blaine’s nose. “Where is your interview at?”

“A manager position at a small bookstore,” Blaine mumbled, seeming so shy about it that Kurt couldn’t help but grin. “It’s nothing really.”

“It’s not nothing! You love to read,” Kurt laughed. “You’d be amazing at it. I can just see you now telling people all about your favorite books and pointing children to picture books. It’s perfect.”

Blaine fidgeted. “The only thing on my resume is that I worked for an escort service. Hell, I’ll get a great letter of recommendation from my last boss but…who’s going to hire someone who made their living on fucking rich older dudes with a schoolboy fetish?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “How about, you went the extra mile to make sure that your customers were satisfied. You met their expectations and succeeded them. You were timely and prepared. You-“

“Enough,” Blaine laughed, lightly pushing his shoulder. “Gross.”

Kurt pulled him in for another kiss. “They’ll love you. What’s not to love?”

“You’re the best,” Blaine sighed and Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“You just quit your job for me, that’s love,” he said softly and Blaine’s eyes shown. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he gave him another kiss. “You’re going to make me late.”

“Go then,” Kurt gave him a quick hug before he hurried out of the apartment. His chest felt incredibly warm and full as the conversation replayed in his mind. They had never said I Love You to each other, only hinted at it. He was sure now, he was sure that he loved Blaine and he was sure Blaine loved him back.


End file.
